


to wait is to appreciate

by clokcwork_dragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokcwork_dragon/pseuds/clokcwork_dragon
Summary: Phil Coulson never believed in soulmates, until Melinda May came along.[Soulmate AU, written for the AoS March Madness challenge on tumblr hosted by @agentsofchallenges]
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 26





	to wait is to appreciate

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but i didn't have much time to write this week. Hopefully I'll be able to write something longer and more coherent for the next challenge!

  
Phil has spent his entire life believing he was destined to die alone. He didn't mind the fact that he didn't have a soulmate, although seeing all his highschool and college friends settle down with their intended was kind of rubbing salt in the wound. 

Nah, he was alright really. He had friends, and a stable job, and a relationship here and there throughout the years. He knew it wasn't the same, but really what was the big deal about a name on your wrist?

That was, until he met Melinda May, and her name appeared written in cursive on the inside of his wrist.

Beautiful, intelligent, (unintentionally) funny and an absolutely horrible cook, Melinda was the newest addition to the Fury Internet Café staff. 

Melinda sometimes helped Fitz and Simmons with computer maintenance, but her main duty consisted of running the snack bar, which was great really, because that happened to be Phil's job too.

Her initial behaviour made him think that their connection was tragically one-sided, which was rare but not unheard of. She didn't laugh at his jokes, ignored most of his attempts at small talk and rarely spoke more than five words in one sentence.

Nick Fury, the owner of the Café, had explained May had had a few... shocking experiences in her previous job as a paramedic. He told Phil that she really wasn't a closed-off block of ice, and that he really shouldn't give up.

And so, Phil didn't. And boy, was he glad for it.

He and Melinda lay together in the couch of their rented apartment; small but cozy, more than enough to satisfy their needs. Phil's finger's roamed to Melinda's wrist and traces the outlines of his name on her skin. 

"Sure is nice to have an afternoon to ourselves." He said softly. Melinda hummed.

"Guess an outage was bound to happen sooner or later with how old the circuits are."

"I guess Fitz is finally getting his wish and replacing it all." 

Melinda smiled; something that Phil loved. She didn't laugh, but when she smiled he could swear the room would lit up.

"I'm glad we got the day to ourselves. It's that day."

"Yeah." Phil gave her a cheeky grin. "The anniversary of us getting together. You can say it, you know." 

Melinda huffed. "We're not teenagers, Phil."

"So what?" 

He pushed a stray strand of dark hair from her face. 

"We can live a little, Mel. It's never too late."

If he had learned something all these years he waited for her to appear, it was that it was never too late indeed, and that he wouldn't change the way things were for the world.


End file.
